Jokar Undivided
Few''“We will never surrender.”'' - Jokari motto The Jokar Undivided is the united government of the Refounders and the Corsair Bands. The Rebellion of Restoration is technically not part of the JU, but it is the closest ally it has. The seat of power of the Undivided Union was the Undying Light, the massive moonship used by the survivors of the old Republic to flee from the Ragon invasion. The vast majority of the remnants of th Jokari species lived on that great arkship for over two hundred years until the Gnosara conquered the Undying Light, forcing the inhabitants to flee in a collection of roving fleets. Background The Jokarun Republic was once one of the most prosperous nations that inhabited what is now the south eastern border of the Ragon Empire. It glory and majesty was known far and wide, as was the tales of its people’s supreme erudite wisdom that was as deep as the greatest lakes and as high as the heavens. The Republic was the successor of the Jokari Imperium, a powerful militaristic empire that once ruled a huge swath of the Andromeda’s eastern segmen. This Imperium was well known for its vast and seemingly endless legions of war machines suppluemented by the elite warriors of the Jokari, whose psychic prowess and ability in battle was without equal. Together with the Gnosara Collective and the Sahroni Ecumene, they fought a massive galaxy spanning war that cost quadrillions of lives in the brutal century that it occurred. It ended in disaster for the alliance, as the Imperium nearly collapsed in its defeat. However, the ever so wise Jokarun negotiated a peace treaty after the demise of the Sahroni. The Imperium was replaced by the Republic, a democracy that ruled with a fair hand over its constitutes. The senators of the Republic met every year in the capital world of Jokar Prime, where the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate decided for the good of the Republic. In the end, they pursued a pacifist in policy and neglected the military. This era of peace and trade lasted for a million years, their riches accumulating to ever greater heights as the nations of the galaxy came to the Republic, seeking for its exotic wares. This epoch of time was known as the Great Peace. The Great Peace was broken when Ragon warships crossed the border between the Empire and the Republic, sparking the First Jokari-War. It was an absolute disaster for the Republic as millions died and billions more were enslaved and turned to livestock. The Republic steadily lost ground as its pitiful military could do little to hold back the Ragon tide. However, there was one spark of hope. As the refugees streamed to Jokar Prime, the Supreme Chancellor ordered for the activation of the Undying Light; a great moonsizd arkship hidden within the nearest gas giant for over ten thousand millennia. Months passed before the Ragons arrived to a burning system, with no trace of life left behind. The Jokari Untainted have left their home to survive within the void. In the years that followed, the Corsairs were borne from those Jokarun that refused to stay within the walls of the Undying Light. These pirates would soon become some of the greatest terrors in the Neutral Zone. And thus, the Jokar Undivided was born, and the Council of Sixty Six that rules it has sworn that they will never surrender. Organization Little is known about the JU’s organization, but it is generally known that the JU is led by the Council of Sixty-Six, which are the most powerful Sorcerers of the entire species. This Council is led by the Immortal Lord, Avakam Van Soren, who has lived from the days of the Undying Light’s construction. He is the single most powerful psyker of a race of powerful psyker, and it is said that the Immortal Lord and his Council are truly a force to be reckoned with. The Old Republic’s democractic system has disappeared entirely, leaving the way for the magocratic Council of Sixty-Six to take control of all national affairs, as psykers have always led the local units of the Republic and the Imperium before it.Category:Organizations Category:Jokari